Lines: Blurring
by Marianne H. Stillie
Summary: The aftermath of a very old alien feud may be the end of Ronon and Elizabeth's new love.


Title: Lines: Blurring

Author: Marianne H. Stillie

Categories: Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag for The Long Goodbye

Rating: T

Pairing: Ronon/Elizabeth

Series: The Lines Series – Story #3

Season: Season 2

Sequel To: Lines: Questioning – Story #1 & Lines: Weakening – Story #2

Summary: The aftermath of a very old alien feud may be the end of Ronon and Elizabeth's new love.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places for Stargate Atlantis are the property of MGM Worldwide Television Distribution, Sony Pictures Television and Acme Shark Cooper/Wright Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. Previously unrecognized characters, places and this story are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission.

Copyright (c) 2006 Marianne H. Stillie

* * *

Lines: Blurring

It had been three days. Three days since the alien entity had shot him. Three days that the pain of Elizabeth's very noticeable absence had hurt more than his wound.

He'd heard the rest of the story from McKay, including how Teyla had been on the verge of shooting Sheppard. Even with all they'd been through, his two friends had taken the time to check on him in the infirmary. But not Elizabeth.

The closeness that had developed between them during the weeks since their meetings on the western tower balcony began had deepened quickly. The increasing kisses and caresses they shared in their solitude were very close to that place where neither of them would stop the passion from going where it should. Elizabeth's eager responses met his aggressiveness equally each time they were together.

Neither had used the word love, but it was always there, unspoken and waiting. Hidden behind the passion, there was a joint fear that was keeping that one simple word at bay. It repeatedly made them back away from a total surrender to each other. He knew what she feared most because it was the same fear he couldn't ignore. Despite the closeness between them, they never talked about it.

His being shot and coming so close to dying made him realize how pointless the fear was. After what he'd been through for seven years as a runner, it was easy for him to accept the risk of loving so completely. No one knew what would happen tomorrow. Living for the day you had here and now was what counted. What wasn't so easy was for Elizabeth to accept the risks of losing him and that she might possibly be the one who sent him to his death.

Ronon stood at the window of his quarters letting the late afternoon sun warm him. He usually hated being taken care of, but the throbbing pain in his belly made him need the simple affection and comfort Elizabeth could give him. That another day was almost gone without seeing her increased his growing fear that the terrible events they had been caught up in would be the end for them.

The door slid open and Elizabeth calmly walked in. Once the door had closed behind her, she joined him at the window. For long moments they just looked at each other.

His voice a mixture of hurt and anger, Ronon asked, "Why did you stay away?"

"Because I couldn't do this in the infirmary." Releasing the heavy tears she'd been holding back for three days, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm _so_ sorry I hurt you."

His arms went around her body and pulled her to his bare chest. "_She_ hurt me, not you."

Then his voice choked with emotion and he asked, "Are _you_ all right?"

"I am _now_." She relaxed completely into his embrace.

Elizabeth felt Ronon's body shudder in pain. She moved back and saw his contorted face. "Carson said you shouldn't have left the infirmary yet."

"Couldn't take being so closed in."

She put his arm across her shoulders and led him to the bed. As he sat there, she poured some water into the glass on the bedside table and handed it to him along with one of the painkillers from a small bottle.

Without protest, he swallowed the pill and drank the water. Putting the empty glass on the table, Elizabeth sat beside him on the bed and took his hands in hers.

"If I promise to be here when you wake up, will you sleep?"

"People will be looking for you."

"I told Sheppard he's in charge until he hears from me."

Ronon lay back on the bed and looked at Elizabeth's concerned face. Caressing her cheek, he said, "I asked Sheppard how he does it, goes out on missions with Teyla knowing something could happen to her. His answer was that it makes the coming home even better."

Elizabeth smiled. "I asked Teyla that question about John and she said the same." She leaned down and kissed him tenderly. The pressure of his kiss in return was so sweet and loving, she began to cry again. "I want you to get well so we can go back to our sunsets."

Wiping her new tears away with his fingertips, Ronon smiled. Elizabeth's words had made the fear that had consumed him over the last three days drain away. She had come to him and was staying with him now, having let go of her last fear. Taking another risk, he said, "I'd like to share one of your sunrises sometime soon."

She laughed lightly. "I think that can be arranged."


End file.
